


Good Morning

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, not much plot here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori loves sleeping over in Cullen's tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut, please don't judge me for this ._.

 

* * *

 

For a moment she couldn’t remember where she was. Light was shining from above, glaring against her closed eyelids. She wasn't in her quarters.

Lori let out a little grunt, shifting before she found herself being held down by something heavy. She opened her eyes slowly, brows furrowed as her senses woke up. The setting was instantly familiar. The light bouncing off of stone walls surrounding her, the thin sheet draped over her and her ex-Templar, both of them bare against each other.

The mage shifted again and found the arm that was wrapped around her had pulled her closer to the body it was attached to. She smiled, hugging Cullen's arm and nuzzling against him as she allowed her eyes to close. Their forms fit like puzzle pieces when they slept beside each other like this, and Lori enjoyed the closeness. Cullen seemed to as well, seeing as he was more than happy to allow her to stay in his bed after a very enjoyed evening.

After a few moments he shifted, starting to wake. "Lori," he mumbled, his breath against her neck sending shivers down her spine.

She turned over in his arms so that she could see his face. Smiling, she brought a hand up to his cheek, letting her fingers brush against his skin as her thumb ran over the scar on his lip. "Good morning, love," she said, her voice light.

His eyes stayed closed as he smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

"You slept straight through the night this time," Lori pointed out, letting her hand remain on his cheek as she continued to play with his scar.

His eyes opened finally and drew his arm back, placing his hand overtop of the one his lover had on his cheek. Cullen wrapped his fingers around hers, kissing her knuckles before glancing at the silver ring on her thumb. "Do I have you to thank for that?"

Lori shrugged. "I don't know. I don't recall using any magic, unless the Mark had something to do with it. But if so, what would you say?"

Cullen's gold eyes met her whiskey and he smiled gently at his mage. "I would say thank you."

She smiled back and moved to kiss him. He let go of her hand and brushed strands of auburn hair away from her face, cradling her cheek in his hand as his lips met hers. Lori nuzzled against him, enjoying his scent and the feeling of her bare skin against him. She let her hands pass over his chest, feeling for scars or anything else that could be considered a flaw. When she found little to interest her, she grinned, attention shifting easily as she licked at her lips and began to kiss at his neck.

His breath hitched in his throat when he felt Lori's teeth against his skin. She was planning on leaving a mark and there was no stopping her once she was started. Cullen shifted, pulling away from her mouth. Lori only started for him again, moving with her lover.

"You can't escape this," she warned him as he rolled onto his back, throwing a leg over and straddling him as she smiled evilly.

"Oh really?" he said, raising a brow as he propped himself up on his elbows.

She laughed lightly, leaning against him. "Really."

Lori couldn't be serious around him. He made it too easy for her to get her way, and she was more than willing to have fun with him as she left lovebites on his skin: one on his collar, one on his throat, and a third on the underside of his jaw.

Cullen easily switched their positions, turning her over and pinning her down against the mattress. She let out a little gasp before she started laughing again. Cullen loved that about her, the way she laughed so easily. It was such a light sound and he never wanted her to stop once she started.

He ran his hands up her sides, admiring the way her strong hips curved and the way her muscles had built up from her training as a knight-enchanter. He brought his lips down to her stomach and trailed kisses up her skin, around her breasts, and against her neck. The way her breath caught in her throat before turning into a gasp when he kissed her collar was so satisfying.

Lori put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her so she could properly kiss his mouth. The want to be with to him was overwhelming, and she arched her back so she could feel his skin against hers. She hooked a leg around his waist bringing him as close to her as she could. Cullen adjusted and shifted back slightly, pulling her other leg away so he could enter her.

Lori's breath hitched in her throat as she felt him grind against her and she closed her eyes, kissing him before moving her mouth to bite at his neck. Cullen's hands moved against her bare skin, finding her sweet spots and teasing her to help bring her closer to the edge.

With every motion he made against her she let out a sweet gasp, her voice pitched as she tried not to be loud. Soldiers would often pass through Cullen's office and while they were safe at night, mornings were always risky.

She tried her best to stay quiet, but it only got harder as she got closer. The pace of Cullen's movements against her picked up and she choked on his name.

Cullen noticed and kissed her, his tongue catching her upper lip as she tried to mirror the action. Lori's lips stayed parted and she opened her eyes as they both came at once, her breathing stopping completely before releasing as a loud, choked gasp, her back arching and her body pressing flush against him. She smiled so sweetly at him as she rode out the aftershock of orgasm with her lover. They went still for a few moments, both of them catching their breath before Cullen finally pulled out and lied beside her.  

"That was perfect," Lori said, letting out a little giggle.

Her lover smiled, reaching out to her face and holding her cheek. Lori mirrored him, her left thumb brushing against the scar she loved so much. Cullen placed a hand over her hand as he'd done before, this time moving to kiss the Mark on her palm.

The things seen as flaws were what they loved about each other. He knew how much she disliked the Mark, how it often caused her pain. But he loved it. Without it they'd have never met. He'd never have fallen in love with her, never found himself with a place to be.

So long as they were together everything would be okay.

"It is a good morning," he said, smiling back at her.

Lori grinned again and moved close against him, not wanting to leave his side. Cullen ran his hands across her side once more, kissing her carefully. Neither wanted this to end.

The sound of a door opening caused both of them to freeze, going silent as a soldier called out for the Commander.

"It's a good thing he didn't do that a few minutes ago," Lori commented, giggling. Cullen couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Oh!" the soldier's voice said. "I'm sorry, sir! I-I'll come back later!"

The sound of the door closing only made Lori laugh harder. Cullen shook his head, kissing her to quiet her laughter.

It was definitely a good morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^
> 
> Comments are appreciated, but not necessary


End file.
